Sebastian Crossley
Sebastian "Seb" Crossley is a main character in Evermoor and Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles. Seb is portrayed by George Sear. Personality Unlike his step-sister Tara, Seb is practical and methodical. He is very intelligent and his brains are complimented by good looks, a sharp wit, and a wicked sense of humor. History Seb has never had anything to with his real mother and has always lived with his dad. 'Before the Show' It is stated that Seb (along with the rest of his blended family) lived over in America before the show after his father married Fiona Crossley. He also lived in London prior to this with his sister and Dad. 'Evermoor' Seb instantly rejects the idea of magic as he is a man of science and believes that everything has a logical and methodical explanation. He develops an infatuation towards the Mayor's daughter, Sorsha. However, Sorsha is fated and as of such joins the Everines, so they can't pursue a romantic relationship by the end of this season. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] Throughout the season, Seb has to deal with his struggling relationship with Sorsha due to her being possessed by a Founder. In The Rise of Hollowfall, he is sent to Hollowfall, only to return shortly after with memory loss. He eventually gets his memory back thanks to Valentina, and aids his friends in stopping The Founders. At the end of the season, Seb leaves Evermoor to go travelling with Sorsha. Relationships 'Family' 'Annabella Crossley (Twin sister/Frenemy)' Bella and Seb are twins. They don't interact too often, but Bella has admitted to being jealous when Seb hangs out with Tara more than her. This shows that she cares for him somewhat and wishes to hang out with him more. 'Tara Crossley (Step-sister/Partner in crime)' .]] Tara and Seb are good friends. Seb keeps Tara grounded when she gets overly excited or too in over her head with her plans. The two of them get along, despite their different beliefs on magic. Jacob Crossley (Step-brother) Jake is Seb's younger step brother. He helped him get his stuff to the science fair in The Science of Seb. They aren't seen on screen together often but when they are they appear to get along well and act as good brothers to each other. Friends .]] Cameron Marsh (Friend) Cam and Seb are presumably friends. The two of them are both members of Tara's Circle, and have been seen to hang out throughout their time on screen together. 'Enemies' 'Chester Doyle (Enemy)' Mayor Doyle previously disliked Seb due to his relationship with his daughter, Sorsha. However as the season went on, Doyle began to like Seb and eventually accepted his relationship with his daughter. 'Romances' 'Sorsha Doyle (Girlfriend/In Love)' .]] Sorsha is Seb's girlfriend. The two of them are in love, and it was Seb's love for Sorsha that protected her from The Founders throughout half of Season 1. The two of them are currently off travelling the world together, thanks to the wish granted to them by Otto's father after they and the rest of the circle stop The Founders in Nevermoor. Trivia *He is involved in a romantic relationship with Sorsha. *Chester Doyle disliked him as he was a distraction to Sorsha's training, but later warmed up to him. *He was the Circle Page before he left Evermoor with Sorsha. *He hates musicals. Gallery Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Main Characters Category:Males Category:Evermoor Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Tara's Circle Category:Teens Category:High School students Category:Evermoor High past students Category:English individuals Category:London citizens Category:Crossley Family Category:Circle Pages Category:Muggles Category:Brothers